Prussia X Reader
by HaneyukiChan
Summary: Prussia X Reader: a simple invite over as friends turns to a diary confession and something more.


"Hey! _!"

You knew that voice so well. It was Mr. Awesome himself, calling you.

Prussia.

The nation was so full of himself, it was almost sick. At least that's what

the other nations had said about him.

Even his on brother Ludwig had trouble standing him.

Not you.

"Gilbert! It's been a while!"

You waved to the white haired bow. He almost blended in

with all of the snow the surrounded the academy.

Quickly, the boy caught up with you, his red eyes diggin in to the site

bfore him.

_Awesome. Certianly awesome._

He had no other way to discribe you. You never got annoyed with

his puffed up ego, or the way he toted around his little companion.

Today was the day he was finally going to make it up to you.

Weather he told you or not, you made him a bit jitttery inside, but being

the egotiscal guy he was, he wouldn't tell you out in the open like that.

"So, _... I was wondering if you'd e-er... like to come to my home

today... you know... see it and stuff." He looked away as to not reveal anything.

"Sure Prussia, I'd be delighted!"

_Awesome._

After the long walk, you arrived at Prussia's home. It was large, and surrounded

by a sturdy iron gate.

Once you got inside, you removed your heavy coat, earmuffs and warm winter

boots.

As soon as you had managed to remove the excess winter gear, you were being

toated around by the German.

"This is the study, and here's the library." Prussia was starting to make

his tour hasty.

_I just want some time alone with her._

"...Almost done... Here's My room... and Luddy's room..."

Prussia almost died when he spotted his younger brother sitting at his desk,

Studying.

"Eh, West!"

Quickly, Germany's head shot up from his work.

"Hey Gil... and _..." He said looking at you surprized.

"_, I'll be right back, you can just sit in my room for a minute."

With that you walked off.

"Weeeeeest! I need the house to MYSELF."

"Is that why _ is here then?" Ludwig said smugly.

"You know what I mean!" Gilbird was pleading. This was the day he would show

you how "awesome" he really was.

after a moment of silence, Prussia rubbed his brow in anger.

"I'l give you... 80 Euros to leave for the damn night!"

"Deal." Germany said, the smug look on his features growing.

After about 5 minutes of waiting, you began to get bored... and curious.

Careful as not to wreck anything, you began to shuffel through Prussia's many

possesstions.

After a few minutes of snooping through stuff, you found a fuzzy peep shaped diary.

You opened it slowly and read the first page.

'Property of Gilbert, # 1 in the world. Read, and you shall face my wrath!'

You giggled at it and began to read a few of the entries. Eventually, you skipped

to the more recent ones.

The more you looked, the more the journal had references to you.

_Todays entry._

You had found what you were looking for.

_" Going to invite _ to the house today._

_This is is. I'm going to confess to her. She's the best. I don't think any-_

_one else can even compair to my awesomeness, ESPECIALLY not the_

_way she does._

_Anyways, I have to cut this short so I'm not late today, but maybe after _

_I confess, if it all works out right, we can ... well you know..._

_I feel wierd saying it about her like that... if it was someone else_

_I could just spit it out... I dunno... I just,_

_I want her to be MINE._

_Here's to getting lucky!_

_-Prussia"_

After reading the entry, your face was an un-natural shade of crimson.

"H-he wants to..."

Out of the blue, two strong hands grabbed onto your shoulders.

"_."

"Gil-Gilbert..." You managed to stutter out.

Slowly, the man brought her mouth near your ear and whispered.

"Kesesesese, _. You're vital regions are mine."

The whole room seemed to get warmer and humid as the pace of

everything sped up.

Prussia was finished removing all of his clothing besides his boxers

and was now working on taking off your packaging.

The bra you had worn that day was your favorite. It was a pale red and had a

black lacy trim along with a small silky ribbon in the front.

You wore the matching panies that were the same shade and were covered

in polka dots.

"I like the dots." Gilbert added, the lust in his voice making the tone change

ever so slightly.

The want in his eyes was so appearent.

It had turned out that Prussia was rather large. it had evded up taking a while

to get his large member inside of you completly.

as you panted and sweat, Prussia couldn't help but lick off a few of the small salty

beads that lined your collar bone.

He spoke to you, he voice coming out in gasps

"You're so ... amazing _."

Once all the pain had ended, Prussia had wrapped the two of you carefully into

a blanket, not even taking the time to redress.

"_, I want to be with me... always..."

You couldn't hear him, for you were fast asleep, Dreaming.

-Extended Ending.-

The next afternoon, you opened the door to Gilbert's room while he showered.

In your towel, you had bumped into none other then Germany.

"AH! G-Germany!"

"_-_!" He called out in surprize his eyes widening.

Your face turned a cherry color as you ran back into Prussia's room,

hiding under his blankets.

When he had finished showering, Prussia came out to you, hiding

and Germany appologising behind a closed door.

"Ha! Are you just mad because you couldn't get layed?"

Prussia yelled out laughing.

It was the first time you had gotten mildly mad with your _Fiance._


End file.
